The Forgotten One
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: "It's like he never existed, it's like he never did anything for anyone! They didn't forget him!" But the thing was...he hadn't even realized he was living a lie, only reason he was "forgotten" was because he impacted so many lives, because no one wanted to watch him slowly turn into a traitor against his will.


_He saw him. Yes he saw him. A boy sitting by himself on the beach, Percy stepped closer curiously to the boy and tried to speak but not a word came out. He frowned and realized he was dreaming, the boy had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He looked startling like Percy, Percy had jet black hair as well but his unruly hair had white streaks in it. Instead of sea green eyes he had ice blue ones and was more muscular than the boy in front of him. He doubted this dream meant anything and decided to just watch. The boy hugged his knees to his chest and cried softly as the gentle pull of the waves lapped his feet, the moon shone brightly overhead and the stars gleamed. _

_"I hate you Annabeth, I hate you so much. How could you?" The boy whispered fiercely, tears streamed out of his eyes and he sniffed before burying his face in his hands. Percy winced, the boy held so much pain, his anguish was palpable. Whoever this Annabeth girl was she must of really hurt him. He continued to watch the boy cry._

_"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I couldn't save you in time." He sobbed and Percy cringed, the poor boy had lost his parents as well. _

He jolted awake with a start to see his regular room. All made of ice, his ice bed was surprisingly comfortable. He wore nothing but a pair of sweats, the dream was so odd, Annabeth sounded familiar. He cleared the dream from his head and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation before letting out a loud yawn. He stumbled out of bed and relished the freezing cold that enveloped his feet, he smiled at the cold air that fanned his body. He let out a sigh and watched his breath vanish in the frozen palace. His joints popped as he stretched and a grin adorned his face when he heard a voice call out his name. He threw on a plain white shirt and walked out of his room, the castle was decorated with ice sculptures who were really frozen mortals.

"Coming!" He called out, he cracked his knuckles. He was met by a pale, black haired beauty. Her eyes were a cold coffee brown and she wore a t-shirt and shorts, she smiled radiantly at him with bright, white teeth.

"Bout time you woke up Percy." She whispered before kissing his cheek. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, he didn't notice how her soft gaze hardened at the sight of his arm wrapped around her.

"At least I woke up earlier than last time Khione." He muttered before kissing her forehead. It hadn't always been this way, Percy hadn't always been wrapped around the snow goddess's little finger, he hadn't always had the abilities of Khione or her father, he hadn't always lived in Quebec Canada. Percy had been living with Khione and her family for about two months, but to him it was his entire life. To him Cal and Zethes were his best friends, Boreas was like a father, and Khione was the girl he was in love with. But to Khione, Percy was nothing more than a project, nothing more than a foolish mortal who was granted immortality, nothing more than a complete moron.

Khione smiled up at him,"Remember when we found you as a kid? And you got so scared of Zethes that you blasted him with water?" She chuckled with feigned humor but Percy actually barked out a laugh.

"Zethes started freaking out about his hair and nearly froze me to death." He recalled fondly before stepping away from his girlfriend.

"Speaking of Zethes have you seen him? He said we could spar." Percy asked and Khione simply shrugged, the idiot expected her to keep tabs on her stupid brother? Hilarious.

"Nope, probably talking to father." She said nonchalantly before turning on her heel,"See you later Percy." Percy raised an eyebrow before going into the throne room. Suddenly a menacing Cal stepped in front of Khione.

"You...took...memories." He said slowly with a fierce glare painted on his face.

Khione gave him a sickly sweet smile,"Why brother you already know this? Why do you care?" She asked with annoyance creeping into her voice.

Cal frowned,"You..bad." He paused as if deep in thought,"Pe-Percy good." He stammered while crossing his arms over his chest. The son of Poseidon had been nice to Cal and the son of Boreas liked him. Percy had been trying to teach him better speech which Cal appreciated, the god wasn't an idiot, he just didn't have his way with words.

Khione patted her brother's cheek,"Wow, I didn't know you even had a brain in there Cal!" She enthused mockingly,"I thought it was all pizza and hockey to you. But then again if you tell Percy he won't believe you, he loves me. And father will be furious." She said rather smugly and Cal scowled at her condescending tone.

"Percy good. You bad." He repeated,"You feel bad, Percy nice." He growled and Khione laughed tauntingly before sauntering away, she paused and turned back to her livid brother.

"Feel bad? You are hilarious! I don't feel anything for the soldier of Boreas! Nothing but hatred." She then eyed his hockey jersey with distaste,"Hockey is a crapy sport by the way." She scoffed before walking away, and all Cal could do was watch her leave. She was more powerful then him and he knew better than to try and challenge her, but watching her walk all over his best friend was frustrating because...she was bad and he was good.

"Perseus you do know the rise of Gaea is still in effect don't you? Those petty Greeks and Romans won't know what hit them. Now don't take this the wrong way but you'll have to swear your allegiance, don't take it personally soldier, I've made my own children do so." Boreas spoke in fluent French, Percy nodded.

"I swear to the Styx I will forever be loyal to you Boreas." Percy swore in French as well and thunder boomed loudly.

Boreas smiled and nodded,"Good, now Zethes will be busy for a bit. I'm sure Cal or Khione wouldn't mind sparring with you." Percy grinned before jogging out of the ice covered throne room. After running for a bit he slid gracefully on the ground, he was like an ice skater yet his movements were almost cat like, his grace and speed was surprising and would make any ice skater jealous.

"Khione!" He called out and began searching for his girlfriend, Percy of course cared deeply for Cal, the ice angel had soon become his best friend. He remembered all the things the two had done together, how they constantly joked around and pranked Zethes. But he found sparring with Khione was more challenging and he wanted to strengthen his skills, he wasn't paying attention and accidentally rammed into Khione. They went flying through the air before slamming onto the ground with Percy on top of her.

She felt immense anger bubble up in her,"Why the Hades did you do that!" She snarled angrily, but to her disbelief he was laughing, his face was inches from hers and she glared at him fiercely.

"Sorry, I was actually looking for you." He murmured before getting up and kissing her cheek.

Her glare died down and she raised an eyebrow,"What?" She was still angry at him for acting so stupid but knew how to play the role of easy going girlfriend...kind of.

Percy tapped his chin, lost in thought. To be honest he didn't really want to spar at all, he wanted to actually spend time with his somewhat distant girlfriend.

"Lets ice skate!" He enthused and Khione frowned at his childish antics, did he have a mature bone in his body? Occasionally she was rather fond of his immature ways, when he wasn't afraid to tease her or kiss her nose, but sometimes she felt like she should hate him more because of his personality. Of course the memories she gave him also ensured his lack or maturity but it was only because Zethes and Boreas requested him as more laid back and not serious like her.

"But...ice skating is so childish." She whined and Percy chuckled, he knew how stubborn Khione could be, sometimes he was surprised they were even dating. Opposites attract, he thought before laughing at the cliché.

"Oh loosen up! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and began to easily slide on the ice. He let go of her hand and was shocked to see her so graceful, her skating was flawless and she was literally lapping circles around him.

He began to pursue her and she looked over her shoulder frowning,"What are you doing?" She asked behind her as he sped up.

He smirked,"I'm going to catch you!" Her frown morphed into a smug smile.

"You don't stand a chance." She taunted before skating faster. Percy laughed and sped up, right when she was within his grasp she leaped into the air and controlled the winds, this made her fly. Percy skidded to a stop and lunged towards her, he began to fly as well.

He grinned,"Look! I'm like Superman!" He cheered, though he'd been able to fly for a while it never ceased to amaze him.

Khione frowned,"Who?" He struck the Superman pose with one fist in front of him and the other tucked into his side, he flew towards her and she nimbly moved making him catch air.

She let out a real laugh,"You gotta be quicker than that!" He smiled widely at her before holding out a hand, icicles shot out of his palm and pinned her clothing against the wall. She narrowed her eyes as he came closer to her and broke free of the ice, she blasted the force of a blizzard at him, he flew back and slammed into the wall. She laughed almost evilly before slowly approaching him. He regained his composure and icicles grew out of his knuckles like wolverine.

He smiled playfully,"Bring it." She smiled menacingly at him, her favorite quality time with her "boyfriend" was beating the living day lights out of him. It relieved all her hatred and anger. Percy pushed himself off of the wall and tackled her in midair, she summoned a knife made of ice and made an attempt to stab him in the leg but he deflected the blow with his wolverine claws. He shoved her away from him and got in a ready position as she sent dozens of icicles his way. He sliced one after the other before one slid by his guard and impaled itself right in his thigh. He growled before ripping the ice shard out of his thigh, blood trickled down his sweats and Khione smirked at the sight of it. This is what she'd been waiting for, to fight against the demigod she hated. The thing was...she didn't have a legitimate reason to hate him. There was just something about him that rubbed her the wrong way, something about him that made her angry...she just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Fight, fight, fight." Someone quietly chanted and both froze, they turned to see Zethes watching the scene with interest.

Percy grinned,"How are you liking the show so far?" Percy asked with a chuckle.

Zethes rolled his eyes but a smile played on his lips,"Boring, your both so predictable-" He was cut off when he was blasted by snow from both Percy and Khione.

Khione's cheeks turned a light pink in embarrassment and Percy chuckled,"Great timing." She smiled weakly at him, she still couldn't tell why she didn't like him, she mentally cursed him for making her cheeks so warm. She hated warmth. She thought back to her and Cal's conversation, why would she feel bad for tampering with Percy's memories? She wouldn't, because he was a project, because she hated him.

**And I rewrote this because I felt like I totally made it suck the first time. Tell me what you think and all that stuff.**** Anyway hope this is better because it's before the whole Gaea rises thing...well it's during it. To any hockey players besides Anaklusmos I'm sorry if I offended you. Well comment below and let me know how this turned out. Friendly criticism is welcomed but rude criticism will be ridiculed. Well it's kinda short but it's chapter one so...eh. And sorry about Man Who Made Choice. I'm taking my time with that chapter to ensure it's funny and good. Almost finished though so maybe it will be out sometime this week.**


End file.
